L'Annonce
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: La guerre contre Jotunheim retient Odin à la bataille. Lorsqu'enfin, il peut prendre un peu de répit pour retourner sur Asgard, c'est au tour de Frigga de lui annoncer quelque chose. Cette annonce va-t-elle changer la vie des souverains?


**Hi! Voici un nouvel OS qui se passe avant les films, vous découvrirez vite pourquoi! Ca se passe entre Odin et Frigga, encore une fois, mais c'est un moment extrêmement important, vous allez aussi savoir pourquoi (:**

**Ce texte est dédicacé à Mawenn35, qui aime les fics sur Odin et Frigga, alors je te l'offre, miss, parce que je sais que tu trouves toujours les deux n'amûrs couronnés mignons, alors si tu veux des trucs mignons, ce texte est pour toi :p**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La guerre contre Jotunheim durait depuis longtemps déjà. Elle était parfois entrecoupées de trêves pour les deux peuples qui se battaient. Chaque camp devait se réapprovisionner et envoyer d'autres soldats à la bataille, et les souverains des peuples devaient négocier. En vain, au bout d'un mois d'attente, la récente nouvelle reine d'Asgard se demandait encore si Odin et Laufey trouveraient un accord, alors que la guerre durait depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant !

Heureusement, au bout d'un long mois passé sans son mari, la souveraine pouvait se sentir rassurée de voir son époux revenir. Il ne lui manquait rien, il n'avait que de vilaines blessures qu'elle allait l'aider à soigner. Quand Odin était arrivé à ses côtés, encore vêtu de son armure de guerre, Frigga l'étreignit. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire ! Hélas, les Grands du royaume se pressaient déjà pour parler avec le roi, concernant cette maudite guerre contre Jotunheim. C'était bien le seul sujet sur lequel aucun ne pouvait parler avec la reine, car elle ne gérait pas cette crise. Le Père de Toute Chose lui avait confié les affaires intérieures d'Asgard, pas les conflits circulant en dehors de la Cité d'Or.

Pourtant, elle ne le laissa pas s'échapper de ses bras. Pas tout de suite. Odin ne parut pas énervé ou gêné d'être retenu ainsi, appréciant même le geste. Si longtemps sans sa femme...

-Vous m'avez terriblement manqué, ma reine, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, tenant à garder un minimum de discrétion.

-Vous aussi, Odin. Je craignais de ne plus vous revoir..., confessa-t-elle, sa voix sonnant si émue qu'Odin ne put que la serrer davantage contre lui.

Son imposante armure l'empêchait cependant de se blottir contre son épouse, le contrariant légèrement. Il se promit de trouver un moment de paix avec Frigga, pour être à ses soins et se reposer dans ses doux bras réconfortants. La guerre n'était pas un jeu d'enfant, et il avait un grand besoin de sa femme pour lui faire oublier les visions d'horreur qu'il avait dû voir. Tant d'asgardiens morts à la guerre. Tant de Jotuns morts à cette même guerre. Une guerre qui, au final, ne servait à strictement rien. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur ne plus échouer aux négociations avec Laufey, le roi voisin.

-Ne craignez plus, ma douce. Vous savez que je tiendrais toujours.

-Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je serais perdue sans vous. Nous serions perdus sans vous, se rattrapa-t-elle, lui donnant un sourire attendri.

Malgré la joie qu'elle montrait, Odin put néanmoins sentir quelque chose d'inhabituel : la peau de sa bien-aimée tremblait légèrement. Il s'en inquiéta bien vite. Le teint également pâle de la reine l'intrigua. Etait-elle malade ? Il vint vite s'enquérir des réponses !

-Qu'avez-vous, Frigga ? Je vous sens nerveuse. Votre si douce peau est pâle, et elle tremble. Souffrez-vous d'une maladie quelconque ?

-Ce...ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie, mon amour. Je voulais justement vous en parler, depuis si longtemps que je veux vous le dire. Heimdall a même dû me retenir d'aller vous voir sur le champ de bataille, avoua-t-elle en gardant son sourire, n'ayant pas du tout l'air inquiète.

Ses mains se posèrent même sur les joues du roi, les caressant avec douceur. Après tant de violence au combat, Odin méritait de la tendresse, et qui pourrait la lui donner si ce n'était sa femme ?

-Frigga, vous m'intriguez vraiment. Je sais que c'est grave, vous n'auriez jamais voulu venir me voir si ça ne l'était pas ! dit-il, son cœur battant déjà la chamade à l'idée que Frigga puisse être souffrante.

-Non, ce n'est pas si grave, Odin. Je vous assure, ne craignez rien. Ca va changer nos vies, mais ce n'est pas une maladie grave. C'est même une magnifique maladie qui m'atteint, et j'essaye de vous le dire depuis un mois déjà.

-Ma reine ? sourcilla-t-il, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

Avant qu'elle n'ait cependant pu lui dire ce qui la rongeait, un ministre mal tombé l'interrompit, réclamant urgemment la présence du roi au Conseil. Odin soupira. Et déjà les affaires reprenaient, alors qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il ne resterait à Asgard que quelques jours, le temps de la trêve temporaire. Et ces quelques jours là, il ne souhaitait que les passer blotti dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Qu'elle prenne soin de lui et qu'elle l'entoure de ses bras. Que chaque matin et chaque soir, il puisse se coucher sur elle, ou elle sur lui, et qu'il sache qu'il ne serait pas séparé d'elle avant longtemps. Etre roi était pénible, parfois ! conclut-il intérieurement.

-Je viens, je viens, finit-il par acquiescer, de mauvaise grâce, puis, se tournant vers sa reine, lui déclarant, veuillez m'excuser, mon amour. Les affaires ne peuvent attendre. Nous nous verrons ce soir, je vous en fais la promesse. Je ne manquerais pas ce rendez-vous.

-Vous savez que vos réunions avec les ministres durent des heures, Odin, et ça fait déjà un mois que j'attends impatiemment.

-Nous en parlerons ce soir, promesse éternelle ! s'entêta-t-il pourtant, avant de quitter les bras de sa belle.

-Odin, je suis enceinte ! lui murmura-t-elle simplement avant de lui échapper d'elle-même, se retournant.

-Q...qu...Frigga ?!

Trop tard. A peine le choc fut-il passé pour qu'il puisse parler qu'Odin aperçut sa femme, loin de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de la rejoindre, les ministres l'enjoignant déjà à commencer leur séance au Conseil ! Et durant toute cette malheureuse réunion, le Père de Toute Chose se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait tant envie de sortir de cette pièce pour aller s'enquérir de la vérité. Frigga avait-elle voulu se moquer gentiment de lui ? Sa phrase lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Enceinte. Sa bien-aimée était enceinte ! Enceinte voulait dire avoir un enfant. Un enfant ! Par tous les Dieux, il allait être père ! Pour la toute première fois de sa longue vie de mille ans maintenant, Odin allait être père. Il allait avoir un enfant avec sa femme !

La bile au ventre, le pauvre monarque en proie à des sueurs froides puis chaudes dut se résoudre à écouter le reste des demandes des ministres. Il n'y comprenait fichtrement rien, à ce langage trop sophistiqué ! Il crut bien entendre 'Frigga' et 'bébé', mais se rendit bien vite compte que son esprit lui jouait d'horribles tours.

En voyant son suzerain aussi troublé, l'un des ministres prit la parole en son nom.

-Je pense que notre roi aimerait se retirer dans ses appartements. Il a mené une bien grande bataille déjà, il lui faut beaucoup de repos. Notre reine prendra soin de lui dire ce qu'il a manqué des affaires intérieurs, j'en suis persuadé !

-Merci bien, monsieur, de me défendre ! Vous serez son parrain, articula difficilement Odin, se levant rapidement.

-Parrain ? sourcilla à son tour ledit monsieur, ne comprenant pas.

-Et je vous charge de prévenir la Cour que durant le reste de mon séjour sur Asgard, je resterais aux côtés de mon épouse, et que je n'accepterais donc aucun entretien ! ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi donc ? interrogea ce même ministre.

-Je dois absolument savourer sa présence à mes côtés et la remercier mille fois de m'avoir épousé ! confia le roi, perdant pied.

-Que c'est beau, l'amour véritable ! Courez rejoindre votre reine, majesté. Elle va s'impatienter si vous n'allez pas lui déclarer votre amour ! s'amusa l'autre, attendri.

Odin ne se fit même pas prier, courant et traversant tous les maudits couloirs du labyrinthe servant de palais à son royaume, le tout pour aller rejoindre sa femme dont il avait cruellement besoin d'entendre la voix, et de sentir la peau contre la sienne. Son empressement eut même l'air de lui donner des ailes, car en quelques minutes à peine, il se retrouva devant la porte des appartements de sa royale épouse. Il l'ouvrit brusquement, se fichant de son apparence : il n'était ni soigné, ni proprement vêtu. Tant pis, son bain, il le prendrait avec Frigga, dusse-t-il la pousser dans un bassin si elle refusait de l'y accompagner ! Elle l'avait bien fait plusieurs fois avec lui, de toute manière.

Son amour lui apparut enfin, elle lisait tranquillement un long ouvrage à repousser n'importe quel roi paresseux de la lecture. Il se précipita sur elle. Frigga eut juste le temps de relever la tête et de se lever avant de se trouver happée dans une merveilleuse et douce étreinte. Le nœud de son ventre se desserra lentement dans les bras de son mari.

-Par les Dieux, Frigga, dîtes-moi encore ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure. Je ne tiens plus, il faut que j'en sois sûr ! lui glissa-t-il impatiemment à l'oreille, croyant même y perdre la tête tellement l'attente était longue.

-Venez donc vérifier de vous-même, mon roi, suggéra-t-elle, lui prenant délicatement une main et la posant avec la même douceur sur son ventre.

Odin palpa doucement, ne voyant pas l'utilité d'un tel geste. Soudain, il comprit. Oh. Sa main devina lentement une forme qui ne devrait pas l'être sur le ventre de sa belle. Légèrement arrondi. Ce beau ventre était légèrement arrondi !

-Oh, Frigga..., murmura-t-il, ému.

-Cela fait un mois que je tente de vous le dire, mon amour. J'ai essayé de vous joindre personnellement, ou de vous faire passer discrètement le message, mais c'est si dur de communiquer avec vous. Tous les jours, je rêvais de vous voir revenir pour vous annoncer cette nouvelle. Je commençais à perdre l'esprit de devoir attendre pour vous le dire, admit-elle.

-C'est...c'est...vous...ce n'était donc pas une maladie, bégaya-t-il, se sentant soudain stupide.

Il n'avait jamais bégayé de toute sa vie, même lors de ses premiers discours ! Un comble pour un aussi grand roi que lui.

-Non, en effet. Ou alors, c'est la plus belle de toutes les maladies que je pourrais avoir, sourit-elle.

-Un bébé...vous...vous...Frigga, je...

-Vous êtes ému, je sais, dit-elle, venant le rassurer d'un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué.

-Ca ne m'était jamais...arrivé, toussota-t-il, trouvant l'air plus chaud qu'avant.

Etait-ce la révélation de son épouse, ou alors leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre, qui lui donnait cette impression ? Odin n'aurait pu le dire. Il savait juste qu'il faisait très chaud, et qu'il avait une furieuse envie de déclarer mille fois son amour et son dévouement à la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt 200 ans. Et en 200 ans, les époux n'avaient encore jamais parlé de bébés, trop occupés à se découvrir. Les parents d'Odin avaient bien tenté d'expliciter la chose, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Alors, mon amour ? Etes-vous heureux d'apprendre que vous allez être Père ? Que le royaume va bientôt avoir un Héritier très bientôt, dans huit petits mois environ ? demanda Frigga avec tendresse, gardant la main sur son ventre et la caressant légèrement.

Cette main la soulageait de tant d'inquiétudes à propos de l'avenir. Elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact.

-Comment dire...je suis...surpris et ému. Je vais être père, et vous allez être mère...mon enfant, le nôtre. Frigga, c'est...vous me faîtes un énorme présent. Je suis le plus comblé des hommes à vos côtés. Venez, que je vous embrasse encore, formula clairement le souverain.

Frigga ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle accepta le délicieux baiser que lui donna son mari. Si longtemps qu'elle était privée de ces aussi douces lèvres qui apaisaient son esprit. Lorsque le baiser se rompit de lui-même, et qu'elle eut trouvé sa place dans les bras forts de son bien-aimé, la reine releva la tête vers ce visage qu'elle admirait tant. Deux beaux yeux bleus la regardaient avec amour et tendresse.

-Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ? Etes-vous prête à devenir mère, ma sublime épouse ? s'enquit-il, sachant que c'était la première fois pour Frigga, autant pour lui.

-Je suis un peu anxieuse et nerveuse, mais je vais bien, pour le moment. Votre mère a enfin montré un peu de sympathie à mon égard. J'espère juste pouvoir vous donner un Héritier dont vous serez fier, et qui aura vos yeux, révéla-t-elle, rêvant déjà d'un petit bébé trônant dans ses bras.

-Non, je suis sûr qu'il aura vos yeux, ma reine. Et je serais fier de nos enfants, je vous le promets. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'avoir une famille avec vous. Et quand la guerre sera enfin finie, nous pourrons reprendre notre vie. Je ne manquerais pas les étapes de la vie de nos enfants. Quant à ma mère, surtout, n'écoutez pas ses paroles. Vous savez qu'elle ne vous apprécie pas, mais vous savez encore plus que mon amour est plus fort qu'elle.

Devant une telle confidence, Frigga se sentit l'envie d'étreindre plus fortement son mari. Elle était tombée sur la perle rare. Le roi l'avait regardé alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple guerrière qui devait remplacer un autre combattant pour une bataille. Ses dons de magicienne l'avaient fait intégrer l'armée du célèbre nouveau roi d'Asgard, un certain Odin Borson. Après l'avoir trouvé prétentieux et arrogant, elle avait fini par craquer pour lui. Mais, pour sa simple défense, c'était Odin qui avait cédé avant elle ! Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce que de toutes les femmes du royaume, elle avait été celle qui résistait le plus aux charmes du jeune souverain. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle lui avait rabattu le caquet plusieurs fois en le battant aux combats.

-A quoi pensez-vous, très chère ? lui demanda alors son mari, la voyant pensive.

-Oh, Odin...je ne regretterais jamais de vous avoir rencontré par accident, lui dit-elle seulement, avant de venir elle-même lui voler un baiser.

Et, en effet, huit mois plus tard, un bébé naissait. Un bébé qui avait les yeux de sa mère ! Un bébé qui fut prénommé 'Thor', car le jour où il naquit fut aussi le jour où la Foudre tomba sur Asgard, apparaissant comme un signe du destin : La foudre était venue le jour de la naissance de l'Héritier du trône d'Asgard, elle serait donc sa protectrice. Mais cette belle histoire ne s'arrêta pas là. Thor eut un petit frère, presque un an plus tard. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là, lorsqu'un petit Loki s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère, tenant l'une des mains de son frère ainé, que la guerre contre Jotunheim fut enfin stoppée. La paix revenait sur les Neufs Mondes, jusqu'aux nouveaux jours sombres qui s'annonçaient déjà.

Et, jusqu'à son dernier soupir, qu'elle rendit après qu'une créature lui ait transpercé le corps de par une épée mortelle, Frigga ne regretta jamais d'avoir rencontré son mari. Chaque jour jusqu'à sa mort, elle remercia même Yggdrasil de lui avoir permis de rencontrer l'homme qui lui avait donné une magnifique famille. Et cela, même un Elfe Noir qui voulait retrouver sa propre famille et faire sombrer l'Univers grâce à l'Ether, cela même il ne pouvait pas le défaire ou le briser.

THE END

* * *

**Les passagers qui ont aimé cet OS sont priés d'aller à droite, les passagers qui n'ont pas aimé cet OS sont priés d'aller à gauche, et dans tous les vols énoncés, les passagers peuvent se rendre au centre afin de déposer leurs commentaires dans la case correspondante.**

**L'auteur vous souhaite une agréable fin de week-end. Que les passagers n'hésitent pas à prendre d'autres vols sur la compagnie 'Jana la Folle' s'ils ont aimé leur voyage.**

**A bientôt (:**


End file.
